Natsu Rose
by Froxlozeddy
Summary: A simple change can create a lot of many new possibilities. They are bizarre but if thought well and throughly, it is not hard to imagine them. Natsu Rose came from the Tower of Heaven weary and heart-broken. Erza Dragob wandered the lands in search of her missing father figure. In Fairy Tail, they found eachother and the strength to continue forward.
1. Chapter 1

**So the thing is like this, I spent my time reading stories for a long time and now I want to try and write one of my own.**

**I would try another manga but Fairy Tail got my attention, I'll go with it.**

**Disclaim: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

**AN: Okay, I argued with Kuroyagi for a good thirty messages and he agreed to let me continue this idea of his. I liked it, since it was kinda original, similar to Fafnir's story about Fem!Jellal but with a twist a bit more along the lines the readers can accept. When I first read Fafnir's I thought he was crazy, but Kuroyagi's drafts of this other possibility made me think it wouldn't be so bad to try.**

**Be warned though, I don't plan on making a whole new story with Natsu and this idea. No. I don't have the time for that with college in the way. I will keep it simple and kinda entertaining, depending of your tastes.**

**I will do the same as him. Write some random scenes, meaningful scenes, from the characters in question and how they would have turned out if these changes were in effect.**

**And this is the tricky part, which that ***hole Kuroyagi forced me to agree upon if I wanted to take over this idea:**

**The story will be Natsu x Erza.**

**Yeah, not my forte, nor my obvious choice. But since he insisted and I really want to see this through, I agreed.**

**Basically, the idea is the next: Natsu in Erza's place. Erza in Natsu's place. And all the many other characters regarding Erza's and Natsu's past changed accordingly.**

**So as to give you an idea, I will post this first chapter with what intrigued me of Kuroyagi's idea.**

**I will try to add some things of my own after this first chapter, if FF doesn't ban this story for copying the original.**

**So it is completely clear, I've got Kuroyagi's approval to continue with this.**

* * *

**Natsu Rose**

_by Froxlozeddy_

In Earthland…

"I returned."

We find ourselves inside the Fairy Tail guild. Everything is quiet, not a soul is heard, and none other than Natsu Rose came back from a mission. Carrying a huge horn with just one hand, he left it on the ground and surveyed the place in search of two mages in special.

"Where are Erza and Lucy?" He asked with a cold tone, crossing his arms in front of his armored chest while his eyes narrowed in waiting of a reply.

"W-we're here… Natsu…" Lucy raised a hand from behind the bar counter, trying to hide her nudity. She still couldn't get over her unconscious stripping habit, not even after been scolded by Natsu many times before. It was just natural after the training she had during her childhood with her teacher Ur.

"Natsu!" A scarlet-haired woman yelled and pointed a finger at the man. She was wearing a black waistcoat and gold trimmings at the edges, a scaly scarf wrapped around her chest around, white knee-length trousers, and black sandals. "Fight me!"

"No." The man answered shortly, closing his eyes to think about the next he wanted to address. "Mira."

"Yes, Natsu?" The barmaid, who was unaffected by the man's cold and intimidating air, asked with small smile, her hands throwing some clothes in Lucy's direction.

"Is Master here?"

"No, he went to the regular meeting," Mira answered him, moving around the place distributing the orders she got from the still unmoving members. "He said he'll be back in a week."

"I see," Natsu opened his eyes and pierced Lucy and Erza with his onyx eyes, the action making them shudder. "Erza, Lucy, I would normally talk about this with Master but since he's gone, I guess there's no other way."

"What is he talking about?" Gray, the new and only celestial mage of the guild, asked to the cheerful Mira. "And who is he, Mira-san?"

"He's Natsu Rose, or Oberon as many call him." She explained to the now gaping mage, he heard about The Oberon of Fairy Tail in many places, not only the weekly sorcerer. "He's an S-class mage and the authority inside the guild when Master is gone for a long time."

"I-I see…" He was going to keep his distance from that guy, especially after the massive scolding he put the guild members through.

"Erza, Lucy, I need your help, will you help me?" Natsu asked with his hands resting on his hips, a small confident smile forming on his lips. He was extremely calm about the issue, even when the guild almost fainted entirely after hearing his words.

* * *

Several months later…

"W-why? Why do you refuse to help Natsu?! Your friend?!"

"She is Natsu's enemy, he should be the one to defeat her… this is something I should not intrude with…"

"Natsu has no chance against Ultear!" Meredy yelled frantically to Erza.

"Don't dare to insult Natsu like that!" She responded likewise, if not a little angriest.

"You don't understand!" Meredy grabbed the red-haired by the collar of her waistcoat, lowering her surprised face to be on level with hers. "This is not a matter of strength or magic…!"

A young Natsu and Ultear talked lively while working in the tower…

"…Natsu thinks he can still save her…!"

With a younger Meredy watching Natsu's merry face from afar…

"…I know it…!" Meredy fell to her knees, releasing Erza from her now weak hold. "…He doesn't hate Ultear!"

The dragon-slayer watched the trembling pinkette in astonishment, not liking this revelation and the feeling it brought to the pit of her stomach.

"Ultear knows this," She continued, despite her sobs and the tears now marring her young face. "She will use Natsu's feelings for her against him… what's worse… if the Council fires Etherion on the tower… you know Natsu, right? I'm sure he will…! He will…!"

"W-what?!" Erza kneeled in front of the girl clutching her small shoulders, shaking her strongly to make her say the rest.

"I'm sure he plans to die here with her!" Meredy broke into full weeping after saying that, leaving a stunned Erza to think hard about what she heard; it was so terribly possible from Natsu that she snapped.

"W-why… why didn't you say so in the first place?!" She rose from the ground in anger, her scarlet fire steaming from her skin. "Where the hell did Natsu go?!"

* * *

Minutes later…

"U-ugh! A-ah! U-ultear!" Natsu yelled desperately to the black-haired woman smiling softly to him, his body merging inch by inch with the crystalline substance that was the etherion.

"I loved you…Natsu…" Ultear told him with a last smile, turning on her heel to prepare the ritual.

"S-shit! Shit!" The pink-haired struggled with all his might but he could break the binding spell his past's crush put on him, and with each second the magic material kept on pulling him to its insides.

"Oh! Mighty Zeref!" The woman opened her arms and extended them to the sides, her head tilting upwards to the sky. "Accept this man's flesh as your new body in this world!"

"U-ultear…" The rose-knight muttered again, feeling most of his body almost consumed by the crystal. He felt like and did cry for his failure. His friends, the guild – the world was going to die after the strongest dark wizard in history was revived. "ULTEAAAAAAAAR!"

Two hands grabbed him by the wrist of the arm that remained outside, pulling him away hardly.

"I'm here…" Erza told the confused Natsu after shifting her hold to pull him with her arms hugging him from behind, a challenging smirk sent in Ultear's direction. "…Natsu is a mage of Fairy Tail, you cannot have him."

"Erza…" The man muttered in awe, his cheeks tinting with a small pink at the image of his friend coming to rescue him before it was too late. Ultear watched the scene containing her anger. Erza laid the knight on the ground, frowning at the marks of tears that remained around his left eye.

"What do you think you're playing, huh?! We have to return home and complete the next job!" She rested Natsu's head on her lap. "How do you think that Gray will pay the rent then?"

"I… I am sorry… my body won't move…" Natsu shakily confessed to the scarlet-haired, expecting her to understand his situation.

"Really now?" Erza smiled mischievously, her fingers roaming all over Natsu's exposed chest with ticklish vengeance. "You need to stop getting into this kind of messes!" Hear the man laughing uncontrollably because of her, she pressed forward despite his gasps for her to stop. "If not, things like this happen!"

But, stopping, Natsu looked at Erza worriedly, taking her aback. "Erza, you have to get out right now…"

"No way, if you couldn't defeat her, then it's up to me!"

"No… You can't fight against her… You know nothing of her…"

"What? Do I have to take a class to beat the crap out of her?" Erza asked slightly annoyed of the man's pleads.

"P-please…" Natsu didn't know why, but tears started to fall from his left eye again. He couldn't let his friends deal with his troubles. "Do as I say."

Erza looked at the crying man intently.

"Wha-what are you…?" Natsu asked in clear puzzlement, feeling his body being lifted from the ground by the scarlet-haired dragon-slayer. Ultear's face contorted into a frown, already imagining the woman trying to escape with the man in her arms.

"Since we're at it, I don't know you either, Natsu." The woman gazed at the wall in the opposite direction of Ultear, building up her determination.

"Uh?"

"And still, I can hit you all the same!" Before he could notice it, his gut received a strong punch that made him lose consciousness. Erza let the man fall to floor slowly, carefully dropping him with just a hand supporting his weight until she finally let go.

"…You're weirder that what the rumors say…" Ultear, who watched the whole affair with surprise, talked again; snickering quietly at the scene before her, amused at the idea of that woman trying to defeat her. "Do you feel better after hitting a friend that couldn't move?"

"Natsu… was crying…" Erza curled her hands into fists, her nails digging hard on her palms. "His voice was shaking…" Ultear heard the words in boredom, not interested on her rambling. "I don't want to see Natsu like that, he's supposed to be strong and courageous!"

Ultear rolled her eyes at the words… but then, the magic pressure from the scarlet-haired woman rose to levels matching her own. Her eyes widened when Erza turned around, her skin catching fire at the same time she sent her most hate-filled glare at the black-haired woman responsible for all of that.

"When he wakes up from this nightmare, I want him to be like before! That's why I'll fight you!"

"Interesting." Ultear spoke with amusement, waving a hand for the woman to come. "Why don't you show me… what a dragon is capable of?"

Needing no more encouragement, Erza charged forward with her fists aflame.

* * *

**That's a nice little reminder. Darn it. I can't believe I agreed upon this.**

**If you're reading this Kuroyagi, I swear I will choke you to dead if you even think this is amusing.**

**As to the rest of you, I will write the next part about the childhood of both characters… but switched. I want to see a bit of a stricter younger Natsu for a change.**

**Trashing out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So the thing is like this, I spent my time reading stories for a long time and now I want to try and write one of my own.**

**I would try another manga but Fairy Tail got my attention, I'll go with it.**

**Disclaim: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

**AN: I can't believe so many liked the story with just one chapter. I'm stunned and kind of surprised. Especially since I mentioned I'm no Natsu x Erza fan like the rest of you. But well, I guess that doesn't matter, does it?**

**The last chapter was, as Fafnir said, what Kuroyagi wrote for Rebellion. Yes. And I apologize for not adding anything new to that, but I was in a hurry and I wanted to start with it as soon as possible. Too many things to do.**

**This chapter is mine, by the way. I wanted to see what it would be like to have the places changed when they were kids, so here it is my vision of the situation.**

**Oh, yes. Eventually, you'll be finding that many things are changed… more than what you would've like or permitted, I hope they don't bother you much.**

* * *

**Natsu Rose**

_by Froxlozeddy_

Year x776…

"That's a bad wound the one you have there," a pink-haired old woman commented as she closely inspected the properly dressed pink-haired boy that stood before her, looking down with his only eye as the other was covered by a pretty common white eye patch. He was wearing a white short-sleeved shirt with a dark blue tie hanging from the neck, a pair of dark blue dress pants and black shoes. "It won't be easy to leave it as it was before."

"C'mon, don't be like that," a short old man standing next to the boy with a staff on his hand said. "He's a good lad; it would be a pity to leave him like this… what do you think the girls will say when he's older?"

The boy just looked down with more intent, adjusting his eye patch a little, the tip of his fingers feeling the spot under it and reminding him that there was nothing there anymore.

"Come here." The old woman dragged her friend away from the boy, pulling him by the ear with no care to his cries of pain. "I expect you don't pass your dirty knowledge to that boy as he grows old."

"O-of course…" The man sweated profusely, automatically scratching that thought in his mind.

"From where did he come?" The woman asked, now feeling curious as to why the boy was brought to her.

"W-well, it seems he's indebted with old Igneel." Makarov explained rather troubled.

"Igneel!?" Porlyusca exclaimed in shock at hearing the name of their childhood friend. "And where is he!?"

"Dead… from what he told me." Makarov looked over his shoulder to the pink-haired boy, who continued to look down with a frown.

Porlyusca remained in silence, her mind now understanding what she had to do with this kid in front of her.

* * *

A few days later…

"How do you feel?" Porlyusca asked the boy calmly as she unwrapped the bandages around his head, letting him have a clear view of his face thanks to a small mirror she provided him.

The boy looked down and saw his reflection, his eyes widening in surprise when he was able to see not one but two eyes, as it should be. Two onyx eyes. "I-it's healed…"

"Can you see well?" Porlyusca asked hurriedly, she was looking forward to be alone again, with no humans near her.

"Yes…" The boy answered, feeling some tears fighting their way out.

"Good, then it is best if you leave at once." The pink-haired woman turned around and headed to the door. "I don't like to be around humans."

"It's healed…" The boy muttered again, letting his tears fall freely at the 'miracle' of sorts he was witnessing.

Though there was something in his crying that alerted the older woman.

"Wait! One eye…?" She looked at the boy's face in disbelief, seeing it all too clear as just one trail of tears fell from his eyes… his left eye. "You're crying from one eye alone?!"

"Uh…" The boy looked shocked as well when he realized of this, but he immediately snapped his head out of it.

"It cannot be! I mixed everything right!" The pink-haired woman was searching through her book for anything that she might have left out, passing through the pages frantically, but the voice of the boy called her to the matter at hand again.

He was smiling confidently at the reflection he was seeing, his tears slightly gone.

"My right eye must have realized that boys don't cry… that's all."

* * *

A year later, in Fairy Tail…

It was the year x777 in Magnolia, a year of many changes in Earthland, some of which the humans living in those lands were not aware of. From the death of some to the changes in some governments, those were the matters mostly concerning humans and wizards across the world, though there was a group of wizards, young ones, which had something else in their innocent minds at the moment.

Something not just bothering them, but tormenting them to the very core.

Their parents; the ones to teach them all the knowledge they now hold, disappeared without leaving a single trace or sign as to which where they were going.

Leaving their sons and daughters behind.

"Wow, that's huge!"

Leaving them to fend the world and its dangers by themselves.

"So this's how a guild looks like?!"

Luckily, most of them ended up in good places.

"This place's name is Fairy Tail."

Such as where a young girl ended up after wandering for months in search of her father.

"Fairy… Tail?"

"Indeed," Makarov grinned amusedly as he watched the scarlet-haired girl become excited by just standing in front of his humble guild. She was wearing a black shirt with no sleeves and white trousers, a pair of sandals on her feet. There was a scaly scarf wrapped around her neck, blowing by the strength of the wind alone. "The eternal question… Do fairies really have tails? Do they even exist...? Like them, this place as an eternal mystery... A never ending adventure!"

"Sounds awesome!" The young girl's mouth opened even more in awe.

"That's the meaning behind its name." Makarov chuckled heartedly at the still gaping girl, shaking his head to get rid of it before pushing her forward with his staff hitting the duffel bag she was carrying over her shoulder. She looked at him questioningly. "Shall we go inside, my dear?"

"Aye sir!" The girl led the way past the outer doors of the place, the old man following her behind with his feet advancing at a calmer pace.

She entered through the huge double doors of the place without even bothering to stop and see the people that was already inside, all of them turning their attention away from their own businesses to see what was the commotion about. All of them seeing a blur of red dashing from here and there at a speed none of them could catch while Makarov stood before the door with his amused grin still in place.

"And there's that!" The girl continued to inspect every little part of the place, not watching her step and colliding with someone in her way. "And there's also – OW!"

"Hey!" A blond girl stood up from the ground and narrowed her eyes at the scarlet girl rubbing her forehead in front of her. She was wearing… well, just her undergarments. "Watch where you're going!"

"Huh?!" The red-head stood up in less than a second and leveled the blonde's eyes with her own. "Watch where YOU are going!"

"What did ya say!?" The blonde growled and met foreheads with the new girl, both glaring intently at each other, completely unaware of the amused chuckles coming from the rest of the wizards watching the exchange from their spots.

"You two, fights are not allowed inside the guild." A third voice, a male one that seemed to be of the same age as the ones of the girls, interceded as it approached the two calmly. The blonde immediately backed away from the red-head, slightly frightened when she heard that voice, but the other girl had other plans. "Lucy, be nice to the new girl."

"A-aye, Natsu." The blonde, called Lucy, looked away in embarrassment and thrashed her way back to her own business, leaving the new girl alone with the boy called Natsu.

Unbeknown to the blonde, she unconsciously stripped off her clothes during her short exchange with the red-head.

"And you," Natsu turned to see the new girl from head to toe, narrowing his eyes slightly before smiling confidently, slightly catching the girl off-guard. "Welcome to Fairy Tail, my name is Natsu, nice to meet you."

The red-haired girl looked at the boy up and down, seeing him with curiosity and wariness at the same time. There was something in him that told her she shouldn't anger him, and it wasn't just the armor he was wearing or the sword he was carrying in his belt, no, it was something in his aura that warned her to be in her best behavior around him.

Though, as she always did, she paid no attention to that and struck the boy with an uppercut, sending him flying against a table not far away, to the shock of all the wizards inside the building.

The girl got near the lying boy, not hearing the small calls for her to do not do so, and glared at the pinkette. "Don't get in my fights!"

"…" The boy rose up from the debris of the table, his eyes obscured from view as he dusted himself off of any splinters or dirt and stood before the scarlet-haired girl with a hand resting strongly on his sword. The girl felt smaller at the imposing figure the kid was making. "I said, welcome, my name is Natsu… what's yours?"

"M-my name is Erza…" The girl, known as Erza, said in nervous tone, giving a slight step back when the boy stepped forward.

"That's a nice name, Erza," the boy stepped forward again, the sword in his belt being unsheathed slowly. "There are several rules here in Fairy Tail of which you're not aware of, but I'll start with the basic ones."

Erza nodded slowly, this time backing away by two steps.

"First, you cannot run inside the guild."

Another step.

"Second, you cannot fight inside the guild."

Another step.

"And third… don't you dare to do that to my cake again!" Natsu unsheathed his sword completely and pointed with the tip of it at the broken plate on the table in which he fell, and the sweet desert that lay ruined on it.

Everyone inside paled at the destiny of their new member, Makarov included.

"U-uhm… I-I'm…? S-sorry…?" Erza managed to mouth out when she saw the sword being pointed her way, its' shining edge sending shivers down her spine. Plus, the malicious look in the boy's eyes was scaring her as her foster father's eyes never did.

"I'm sure you will be." Natsu swung his sword forward and slashed the air, missing Erza but not some strands of her long hair.

The girl paled as she watched those strands fall to the floor.

She gulped down and with whatever strength was in her, she dashed towards the door.

A pink-haired demon following her close behind while they left the nervously laughing guild behind.

Makarov, even if he was still slightly scared of what happened and what might happen to the girl he found that day, managed to chuckle at the scene.

"It seems the future of our guild will be an interesting one."

To that, many of the members agreed.

* * *

**Alright, I'm satisfied with how things turned out in this chapter.**

**A little bit of switched Natsu x Erza, and you can all see it is seriously not my forte.**

**Still, I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**Trashing out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So the thing is like this, I spent my time reading stories for a long time and now I want to try and write one of my own.**

**I would try another manga but Fairy Tail got my attention, I'll go with it.**

**Disclaim: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

**AN: Another piece I thought of. I wondered, together with Kuroyagi, what would happen if some other characters exchange places, you know, to get more variations. And we came up with this other thought for the story.**

**I'm not proud in taking ideas from him, since the idea is already his and getting even more from him seems and makes me look like a lazy bastard but… hell, he said you wouldn't mind.**

**The thing is like this: We are now going to move to the main idea we had for this.**

**Some will like it, some will not, but I like it and that's all that matters.**

* * *

**Natsu Rose**

_by Froxlozeddy_

Year x784…

After the war with Phantom Lord and the destruction of Fairy Tail's main building, the one that stood strong for three generations of Masters and wizards, the place was bustling again with activity. The reparations needed to have the guild up and running as before were priority to all of them, even if jobs were being taken again, everyone felt it more important to leave the building standing anew than scurrying away into some other adventure.

"…say it again."

Though, among those wizards working for the good of the guild and its continuation, there was one that was not doing anything to cooperate.

"Natsu…?"

All heads turned at breakneck speed when a couple of tables were sent flying and the sound of steel was heard clashing against the ground, many of them noticing with shock that the ones fighting at the moment were Natsu and the Master's grandson, who didn't take part in the conflict against Phantom to stop Porla from sending Gray back to his mother.

"Again? Ya deft, pinky?" The black-haired man cackled arrogantly at the pink-hair's glare and clenching teeth, finding it amusing how the knight tried to land a blow on him only to fail constantly. "We don't need weaklings in this guild!"

"Bastard." Natsu tightened the hold around his sword, bending his legs slightly to dash towards the red-eyed man again.

But he was stopped when the man started to talk again.

"Look around ya, I can't believe some lowlifes like Phantom were able to do this to us," he motioned to the destruction around them, mostly to the piles of debris belonging to the old building. "I'm fucking ashamed to be part of this shit, can't even raise my head on the streets."

"Hey, when did Gajeel return?" Carla asked to the rest of Team Erza, Lucy groaning in annoyance while Gray looked down with a frown.

"He just got here and he's a pain as always." Lucy muttered crossing her arms over her chest, narrowing her eyes at the black-haired man.

"That's… Gajeel, right?" Gray looked up and eyed the man briefly. "The S-ranked mage…"

"Ya people're da issue here," Gajeel pointed to the members of Team Shadow Gear, standing not too far from him and Natsu. "Yeah, as ya hear it!" The guys and girl from the team slouched down in embarrassment and impotence at the words. "I heard ya three were swatted like flies by that Laxus!" He smirked when he saw the girl close to tearing up. "Oh? And who're ya anyway? I don't even know your names!"

Having heard enough and not standing such mockery from one of their own, Natsu lunged forward in frenzy, bringing his sword from below to slash at Gajeel upwardly in the chest.

Only to have the man disappear in a lightning bolt and get away from his strike before any harm could reach him.

He reappeared a few feet away with his arms crossed, laughing loudly at the futile attempts of his fellow S-ranked wizard. "Ya're all fucking pathetic! Kehehehehe!"

"Shut up, Gajeel!"

Out of nowhere, Erza jumped towards Gajeel and tried to connect a flamed fist on him, only to meet the same result as her teammate.

"Gajeel, you asshole!" Erza turned around and glared at the red-eyed man standing meters away from her. He was still grinning despite the surprise attack. "Come and fight me fairly!"

"Kehehehe! Ya can't even catch me, ginger!" Gajeel laughed hysterically, his laughter echoing in the construction site. "What makes ya think you can fight me?!"

Natsu glared at the man as well, getting ready for another dash if not because Gajeel turned around on his feet, giving them all his back and some parting words.

"When I become boss of this place, I'll kick-out all the weaklings in it!" His body was surrounded by lightning, signaling his departure. "And not just them! All of ya who defy me will eat da dirt!"

Gajeel didn't reappear this time, he left after leaving clear his thoughts on the matter that stopped bothering the other members a long while ago. Gray groaned tiredly and went to sit by the bar, where Lisanna was waiting with some refreshments for those working hard to finish the reconstruction of the guild. The white-haired girl bit her lip angrily. If her sister was here, she would have shut Gajeel up together with Natsu and Erza, but that was not the case.

Not after their brother died.

"Be Master of the guild," Gray and Lisanna heard Natsu discuss with Cana, Lucy and Erza close to the wrecked tables of the past fight, all of them picking the remnants of the fight. "I won't allow him to even get near that."

"Tch, even if we intervene," Cana threw away some pieces of wood towards the piles of debris of before and later indulged herself with some more of her booze, a thoughtful look in her face. "He can do so without a problem…"

"He's the Master's grandson, after all…" Lucy stripped off her clothes in her way to leave the broken chairs with the rest of the trash, some men paying more attention to her nudity than her words.

"T-the Master's grandson…?" Gray asked to the sighing Lisanna, the girl resting her tired head on an open palm.

"Yeah, he is…" The girl looked at the ground with a frown, imagining the black-hair's laughing face and the difference between him and his grandfather. "So, when the say comes Master decides to retire, it's highly probable Gajeel will step up as the guild master…"

"That's… troublesome…" Gray took hold of a glass of water and looked at it intently, imagining the guild being ran by the man he just saw. "In the little time I was here… Gajeel's never around… nor does he help when we're in trouble." He took a large swig from the glass. "He's better as a wanderer than as Master of any guild…"

"That's asshole!" After leaving the place clear of garbage, Erza turned her attention to the last spot everyone saw Gajeel standing on, fuming over the words he said and the plans he says he has for the guild if he ever steps to take the mantle of Master. "Like I'd let him be Master…!"

"Calm down, Erza," Natsu was standing close behind the woman, glancing at the same place with other thoughts in mind. "And changing the subject, why don't we go and get a job?" Everyone around him looked shocked at what he was suggesting, again, with that same confident smile he had when he asked for the help of both Erza and Lucy with the Eisenwald issue. "There's surely something we can do."

"Eh?" Erza eyed the pink-haired in surprise, not believing her ears.

"Of course, Lucy and Gray will come along…" To his words, Lucy gave a step back and looked uncomfortable while Gray was beyond shock of being part of another mission together with the most destructive team of the guild. Lisanna, who was near, was quite happy with this development. Natsu walked closer to the bar, dragging a shocked Erza by the end of her scarf, his smile still present. "I mean, we've always been together ever since Eisenwald… it could be said we're a team of sorts, is it not?"

"U-uhm…?!" Gray tried to form words to get out the issue but his mind was failing him at the moment.

"Us four… five with Carla." The white cat gave an appreciative nod in the knight's direction. "We're a team, right?"

* * *

Several months later…

…in Edolas.

Just when she was about to end the lives of those pestilent Fairies from Earthland, Erza Knightwalker, Captain of the Army Divisions of King Faust, heard a loud explosion roaring behind her, along the cries of several of her men calling for help or reinforcements.

Happy, Chelya's blue cat, and Carla, Erza's white cat, the both who happened to be really exceeds from the alternative realm of Edolas and the Kingdom of Extalia, and who were trying to defend a very exhausted and battered Gray at the moment while trying to find a way to rescue their friends from the army, saw with relief at the figures emerging from the cloud of dust that rose up after the roars of battle ended and the soldiers retreated to a safer location near their captain.

"You scumbags…"

Gray raised his head weakly, doing his best to support his body with the lance he stole from a soldier to stand against Knightwalker a few moments ago and watch the arrival of his saviors.

"I suppose they know they're threatening members of our guild…"

He smiled gratefully at the late arrivals, gathering the last bits of strength in him to stand up, tell Happy and Carla to follow him, and continue the search for their captured friends.

"It doesn't matter; we will not forgive them for laying a hand on our friends." Natsu walked from in between the dust with his sword in hand, Lucy following him close behind in all her glorious nudity.

"Y-you two…" Knightwalker hissed when she caught sight of who she thought were Lucy Ashley and Natsu Dragion, her eyes narrowing in thinking before opening in shock. "…are mages from that dimension as well!"

"You," Natsu looked at Knightwalker intently, his hold on his sword tightening to the point where he could break it if he wished to. "I'm ashamed to see her face in you, hurting our friends."

"You are enemies of our guild," Lucy curled her hands into fists, her magic concentrating and making the temperature around lower to points where many felt chills and goosebumps appear on their skins. "Enemies of Fairy Tail."

"T-those are…! Lucy Ashley!"

"A-and Natsu Dragion!"

"No, they are not! They are wizards! From Earthland!"

"Shut the hell up and tell us where our friends are!" Lucy joined her two hands in open palm and fist and called forth her magic, shocking the soldiers dashing towards her with several spears made of ice lunging from the joining of her hands and onto them. "Ice make! Lances!"

"Whatever you're here to do, I'll stop you," Knightwalker took hold of her spear with both hands, and while her soldiers were decimated easily by the blonde's ice magic, she lunged to strike her from above, getting surprised when the pink-haired man standing next to her appeared before her with his sword stopping her spear before it could touch Lucy's head. "Tch!"

"I'm your opponent, fake." Natsu claimed with his voice lacking any kind of emotion in it, making Lucy cringe at the cold tone while Knightwalker felt extremely weird by it, so much that she didn't notice when he pushed her spear back and made them both leave the area through a hole in the wall made with her body.

"Ugh!" When she landed on her back in the cold surface of the water of that room, she glared holes through the body of the armored man standing a few feet away from her with his eyes still glued on her, glaring coldly at her with a hatred he was trying hard to contain. Erza quickly stood up from the ground and looked around her, trying to discern where they were and their surroundings before attempting to fight this wizard.

Though Natsu did not give her time to do so.

"Archangel's Armor." In a flash of light, Natsu's normal armor changed to a silver one that covered his entire body and head, giving him a pair of swords that were able to reach the ground even with him standing, and a pair of wings on his back that were surround by three pairs of blades each, all of them floating and following Natsu as he continued to pushed the captain back. "Blumenblatt!"

"W-what…!?" Before she could see it, Erza was pressured even more by the pink-hair's swords, almost failing to see the blades floating around his back dart at great speed towards her back by making a wide arc and spin. She changed her spear to Silfarion, managing to avoid the attack by a mere second. She stopped her running a few meters away from the man, at the top of a staircase that leaded to the ramps connecting the path coming from where they were to another part of the castle. She narrowed her eyes in thinking before she snorted, realization coming to her after she remembered what her counter-part said when she captured her and what this other Natsu said when they met a few minutes ago. "Oh? So you're involved with my counterpart back in Earthland? Why am I not surprised?"

"Explain yourself." Natsu muttered slowly, turning to face the woman with his helmet tilting in her direction, the blades he sent to attack her a moment ago returning to their original place after flying around the room for a while.

"We're both strong; a dragon slayer and a captain, it is only obvious for men to fall for us." Erza smirked confidently, resting her spear over her shoulder when she saw the man change back to his normal armor. His frown making her snort again. "Or am I wrong?"

"You are wrong, indeed." Natsu shook his head at the still confident captain, walking calmly to her position through another staircase. He reached the top and summoned a sword when he saw Knightwalker getting her guard up. "While you're both strong, she has something you will never have."

"And what would that be, I wonder…" Erza narrowed her eyes and clenched her hands around her spear, keeping Silfarion at the ready in case she needed to get away from another strong offensive as before.

But much to her surprise, when she asked that question, Natsu dropped his seriousness and smiled genuinely, catching her completely off-guard.

"She can be a rough and strong fighter, just like you…" He looked at the ceiling with his smile. "…but she is like that when someone hurts our friends… and after every hard battle she can still smile innocently and cheerfully, as if nothing has ever happened." His seriousness returned when he finished his speech, his eyes glaring daggers at the impersonation of his loved one standing in front of him. "Unlike _you_, fake."

"What?!" Knightwalker felt insulted at the comment and, by changing her spear to Explosion, she lunged towards the pink-haired and struck the ground before him with it, successfully sending him flying against a wall thanks to the large explosion her spear's ability could create. "Shut up!"

* * *

**And this third chapter was written in a rush.**

**Kuroyagi and I found ourselves chatting a bit more about what other things could be changed in the universe of Natsu Rose and we found out these two things. The situation with Gajeel being a random one while the Edolas' situation was the main one we wanted to see through and check how it could be with this changes he imagined for the original story.**

**All in all, it is good. I really liked it. Instead of having Gajeel being part of Phantom, we made him Makarov's grandson. And instead of having Erza vs Erza again in Edolas, we made Natsu Rose vs Erza Knightwalker. If some of you are confused as to Natsu's really hard and serious grudge with Knightwalker for looking like Erza and hurting their friends, I can explain it like this:**

**I took into account Kuroyagi's piece from one of his last chapters in Rebellion, where he made Natsu Rose and Erza Dragob a couple by the end of the Oracion Seis Arc.**

**I hope you liked it.**

**Trashing out.**

**PD: To the "guest" who called me "scum" through an anonymous review: I advise you stop writing reviews like that. Otherwise, I'll do exactly the opposite, and then, well, I think I don't mind leaving you to explain why I stopped writing this story to the other readers, do I?**


	4. Chapter 4

**So the thing is like this, I spent my time reading stories for a long time and now I want to try and write one of my own.**

**I would try another manga but Fairy Tail got my attention, I'll go with it.**

**Disclaim: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

**AN: Reading over some of the reviews I got for the past two chapters I wrote, thanks for them by the way, I paid special attention to what one of them had to say. Regarding my decision of making this story by jumping through random scenes and arcs of the original work, Roxas, I cannot say anything more than ***** you. No offense, I'm just following your words; I like how my story is going, I'll continue like this despite what others may say.**

**Though I also took some other things into consideration; reading a bit more of the pairing to get some more ideas on how to write it, keep on with the quality of my chapters, watch over my grammar and "update more soon".**

**The last one is a bit hard to fulfill, with college and all getting in the way.**

**And yes, Fafnir, I AM a JELZA fan. Why do you think I said NatZa wasn't my forte or my obvious choice?**

**Yeah, I like the rival pairing, even if I never wrote a story about them, so what? I'm still writing this despite that, and I'll see it through for as long as there are scenes for me to write about the switched Natsu and Erza.**

**Today's scene: Just another random thought that occurred to me after reading Neoshadows' story.**

* * *

**Natsu Rose**

_by Froxlozeddy_

Year x784…

"Can you explain me now?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"You're a moron, that's why."

"Hey!" Erza stood up from the cold floor when the armored mage sitting cross-legged in front of her with his arms folded and his head down answered her with an insult, her eyes glaring at him despite his lack of attention to it whatsoever. "I just saved you from being jailed here for a month!"

"You did no such thing," Natsu commented, sighing tiredly at the Dragon Slayer's antics and how that got them in trouble, yet again. "I was going to be released immediately after the trial, you," he pointed a finger to the now stiff Erza. "You are the cause of us being here tonight instead of in our warm beds."

"S-so what?!" The red-head exclaimed before sitting back on the floor with a loud groan.

"I wanted to polish my armors today." Natsu said with his eyes narrowing when meeting with the red-head's. "Now that won't be possible."

"Y-you can do it tomorrow!" To her words, Natsu's eyes glinted dangerously, making her shut her mouth tight and turn around to not face him, even if he was facing her all the same. "Tch…"

"…" Natsu continued to stare at the woman sitting at the other side of the cell, feeling the place warming up when the red-head's anger started to be vented out of her, letting him be more comfortable in the cold cell where he was sitting with his cold piece of armor.

He wouldn't say it, but he was glad to see she cared that much for him to intrude in the middle of a trial… pretending to be him and all. But that was it; he would never say it to her out loud. God knows what might happen if he encourages her crazy ideas all the time. He sighed tiredly when he heard her mumbling some incoherences to herself, surely about his attitude and reaction to her good action.

He would never encourage something like that to happen again, but he could still explain what she wanted him to explain. "…are you still curious?"

Erza's head snapped up when he talked, tilting to look at him in questioning of what he meant. "What?"

"About what happened…" Her eyes widened in realization. "…do you still want me to explain?"

"Of course I want you to explain!" She shifted in her spot and faced the man again, eagerly waiting for an explanation regarding his strange behavior around one of the councilors sitting in the judges' row that day. That woman of dark-purple hair never stopped staring at him with that weird smile of her. Even Erza was able to catch that, despite her quick entrance and arrest.

"Well…" Natsu looked down, thinking hard about it. If he were to explain why the councilwoman was looking at him like that, he would have to explain his whole past to the dragon-slayer. And even if he trusted her with his life… he still was nervous of what she might think or do if she were to know of what happened in his childhood.

He was mostly scare of what Erza might try to do. Knowing her as well as he knew her, she would dart straight to the place and burn it to the ground, searching for the cause of his torments. He decided to mislead her rather than telling her the outright truth. "…she and I, we started with the wrong foot."

"Started?" Erza blinked a few times at the words, not getting what he was saying.

He swallowed some saliva. "We… had an encounter of sorts a long time ago… we fought and I… lost to her."

The eyes of the Dragon Slayer widened in complete and utter shock.

Natsu?

The strong and fearsome knight that everyone in Fairy Tail, including her, respected… lost to that woman?

"We fought during a mission I had a few years ago; it was even at the start but she eventually upper handed me and… I lost…" Natsu sighed when he finished telling his half-lie, closing his eyes to mentally berate himself for lying to a friend like this. But she was not ready to hear about his past.

Erza and the rest of his friends were not ready to hear about what happened to him in the Tower of Heaven.

They would not understand it as Makarov did.

"Since that time, she has kept a close eye on me… watching my movements and so." His eyes narrowed when he felt a presence outside the cell, it was surely the woman of whom he was talking about right now. "She said it was because… _I was interesting_."

"…" Erza remained silent, digesting the information. Her mind was screaming to her that there was something more to what she was hearing from the man, but with the events of that day, and seeing that the issue was a great deal for her friend, she let it slide. She shrugged, accommodating herself to rest on the cold floor while Natsu looked at her curiously. "…strange woman."

"…indeed," Natsu agreed silently, leaning against the cold wall behind him, closing his eyes as he felt the presence outside their cell vanish, leaving a trickle of sweat travel from his sideburns down to his mandible. "She… is a strange woman, indeed."

Erza nodded at his words, even if they were barely above a whisper, shifting in her spot when trying to find a more comfortable position.

"…" The onyx eyes of the Knight opened slightly when he remembered something he forgot to do before leaving the land of the awake, his eyes wandering from the stone floor to the form of his sleeping scarlet-haired teammate, who seemed to be sound asleep by now. He felt bad for waking her up for such a stupid thing, but his correct mind was bugging him to do it. "Hey… Erza…"

"Hmmm, yeah…?" She mouthed drowsily, moving a hand to move some strands of hair from her face, showing to be somewhat awake.

"I… just wanted to say…" Natsu looked down for a moment before returning his eyes to the woman's back, steeling himself for what he wanted to say. "…thanks..." He remembered how she entered the trial room with what looked to be a copy of his normal Heart-Kreuz armor and a wig of spiky pink hair, thrashing her arms around while yelling to the Council that she was Natsu, and the Natsu standing on the stage was a fake. He contained his unconscious chuckle the best he could, wanting to end what he wanted to say and stop bothering his tired partner. "For what you did today… thanks."

"…" Erza remained in her spot, her breathing coming and going as if he hadn't said anything, which bugged the Knight somehow. When he was going to question if she heard what he said or not, she tilted her head to look over her shoulder, her tired eyes meeting with his expecting ones. "You know I'll do it again… don't you?"

Natsu looked surprised for a moment, which lasted that, a moment.

He wasn't that surprised to hear that.

He should have expected her to say such a thing.

He gave a small smile to her words, nodding slightly to her and seeing her return to her previous position before closing his eyes.

"And I'll do the same for you… some time."

* * *

**And that's all I thought for it.**

**I thought showing a lot in this chapter would be bad, since I took inspiration for it by reading Neoshadows' story, I felt like I was copying his story somehow. I kept it short and simple, but meaningful. I'm no NatZa fan, people, there's not much in my head to write a scene involving these two characters except for the normal teases and somehow-romantic scenes we all see in most stories.**

**Anyhow, I hope you liked it. I'll be off for some time from today onwards; there's some serious things I've got to take care of before sitting to write again.**

**Trashing out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**So the thing is like this, I spent my time reading stories for a long time and now I want to try and write one of my own.**

**I would try another manga but Fairy Tail got my attention, I'll go with it.**

**Disclaim: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

**AN: It has been a while, don't you think? College is really getting in my nerves as of now, and I cannot do more than just sit and do what I'm told. There ain't many options in life regarding the upper studies. You can do them now with your parents helping you, or do it later, supporting yourself with a job, which consumes you even more and eventually makes you give up one of the two things.**

**To the reviews for the last chapter: Thanks for the words, seriously, I appreciate it. And Neoshadows; I will not tell how Kuroyagi compromised me into writing NatZa, not now, not ever. He's a sick and twisted bastard just as you say, that's all you and everyone else reading this story need to know.**

**Back to this project of mine; I talked with Kuroyagi and he seems to be a bit lost with this idea I have, as in, he doesn't know what to think of it. "It's amusing, yeah… but… uhm… I don't know…". Yeah, THAT explains a lot, thank you very much. Anyway, I'm moving forward with this for as long as I have time, so, why don't you all see what made Kuro lose his composure and made me laugh until late hours of the night?**

**Oh? And did you notice? My english got better. I thank my teachers for that. Those long boring lectures are finally paying off.**

* * *

**Natsu Rose**

_by Froxlozeddy_

Year x784…

"But they hit us first!" Erza yelled to the white-haired barmaid, clenching her teeth and fists after seeing what the wizards from Phantom Lord did to their guild building.

"I-it's not that simple…" Lisanna whispered slightly taken aback; she could understand the Dragon Slayer's outburst and anger. Their beloved home was savagely attacked while no one was around. Turned to a complete mess of wood, bricks and iron, thanks to the abilities one of their most powerful mages had.

Kiirogane no Laxus or better said, Yellow Steel Laxus.

Full name being Laxus Bluefox, he was the Iron Dragon Slayer of Phantom Lord.

"There's not much we can do…" Even Natsu was at a lost on what to do. Looking down, staring at the ground in complete impotence after hearing their orders from the Master himself. "…if Master doesn't want to do anything, we will have to accept it."

"Bullshit…" Erza mumbled before leaving the basement, stomping her way to the stairs leading back outside with the rest of the guild watching her leave with sympathy.

Later that day…

"I still can't believe it," Gray commented to Plue as they walked back to their apartment, lining over the border to the canal in which a small boat manned by two guys was. The men were yelling at him for being a reckless boy. "This has turned serious…"

"Puuuuun~" Answered his trustworthy companion, as always.

"Well, at least we got rid of Natsu's punishment, right?" He asked again, getting the same answer. Both entered the building in which the apartment was and followed the stairs leading to the new floor. "Phantom and Fairy Tail… I've heard they don't get along but for things to be this bad…" He stopped midway to the second floor, looking down in thinking. "…to think Phantom could be so cold as to attack by surprise, now this makes me happy I join Fairy Tail."

Gray nodded to himself and continued the way up, the small snowman following his footsteps eagerly.

"After all, Fairy Tail is…"

He turned the knob leading to his apartment and entered.

"Welcome home, Gray." Lucy greeted without her shirt on.

"Welcome." Carla gave a short nod.

"You have a nice house, Gray." Natsu complimented with a hot cup of tea in his hands.

"Yo." Erza mumbled with her mood being the same as earlier.

"…awesome?" Gray blinked a couple of times and stared at the three people and the cat inside his apartment, not understanding two things: what were they doing there and how did they get inside? He stared at the group assembled in his room with clearly confused eyes. "H-how…? W-why?"

"Since Phantom came to town, it is possible that they do not only know where out guild is," Natsu started to explain, leaving the cup on the table and crossing his arms in front of his chest. His attire being a white dress shirt with its sleeves rolled up, a black vest and white dress pants. "It's probable they also know where each one of us lives."

"You… aren't joking…?" Gray asked slightly shocked by the news. He could be targeted as well? He was good at fighting with his spear, but there was no way he could best someone with the same magic as Erza. Dragon Slayers were a scary bunch for what he has seen so far.

"I don't think they'll strike us again soon, but," Lucy tried to reassure the newest member of the guild, and weakest of their team. "It's probable they'll try to strike us when we're alone…"

"That's why Lisanna said it would be better for us to stick together for the moment." Carla finished, looking serious.

"So… it is true…" Gray sighed and dropped onto one of the free chairs, all the occurrences of the day taking their toll on him. He looked up though, gazing at the team one by one. "One thing though…" The others looked at him expecting to hear what he wanted to say. "...why my house?"

"Erza and Lucy thought it better to watch over you, and I tagged along," Natsu explained, looking at the still angry Erza with a small smile. "It'll not be seen good if one guy spend the night alone with two girls."

"…wouldn't it look worse if it's two guys and two girls?" Gray whispered under his breath, sweatdropping at the Knight's logic.

"This's what we'll do for now!" Erza growled, catching the words leaving the Stellar Mage's mouth.

"Puuuuuuun~" The small snowman agreed with a lollypop in his mouth.

"Hey, Plue! What're ya eatin'!? Give me some!"

"I'm going to bed, everyone be quiet."

"Wow! Natsu! Look! Gray uses boxers!"

"So… you are one of those that use underwear, Gray?"

Said wizard didn't even want to ask as to what the Knight was referring to by saying "one of those".

"T-they made themselves fell at home…" Instead, he sighed tiredly and moved to stop them from inspecting and turning his apartment upside down.

"You two, smell like sweat." Natsu stopped his rummaging through Gray's drawers and turned his stern look to the Dragon Slayer and the Ice Alchemist. "Since we're going to sleep in the same room, it'll be best if you get a bath."

"No way, no baths for me." Erza mumbled, heading straight for the window.

"I'm sleepy; I'll leave it for tomorrow." Lucy yawned and moved towards the bed.

But they were both stopped by the arms of one rosy haired Knight, who was smiling nostalgically at the picture in his mind.

The completely innocent picture in his mind.

"Oh well," Natsu said with the most honest smile Gray had ever seen so far, his cheeks tinting themselves with a bit of red while Erza and Lucy's were the same but with their faces showing extreme nervousness at reviving the old memory. "In that case, we'll have to shower together, as when we were kids."

Yeah, two girls and a guy in a shower.

A completely pure and innocent picture.

But not so much when they are grown-ups.

"What kind of relationship do you guys have!?" Gray yelled in complete shock, not believing his ears and eyes.

* * *

Year x791…

"So… are you okay with it?" Natsu asked to his partner after the first day of events in the Grand Magic Games ended, both walking down the streets of Crocus during the night, trying to relax and gather themselves after the lost matches of the day. But the topic was another one at the moment.

"Uhm." Erza responded with a small hum and nod, not looking at the Knight as they continued to walk towards nowhere, just sightseeing and enjoying some time together. Though Natsu wanted a better answer than that, so he slapped the Dragon Slayer on the back of her head. "Ow! Hey! What's your problem!?"

"I asked you a question." Natsu repeated with a frown that was equaled by Erza, the woman now looking ahead and resuming her walking. "Are you okay with Mystogal's… joining Fairy Tail's Team B during the tournament?"

"You mean… _her_?" Erza looked over her shoulder and scarf to see the guy nod in answer, she shrugged. "She's a friend and a good person… I don't have a problem with her staying with us during the tournament."

"But…" Natsu added warily, knowing by experience that there was more than what the Dragon Slayer was telling him.

Erza stopped and turned to look at her beloved with the most serious face she could muster, her hands curling into fists at the mere thought.

"If she does anything to hurt you again…" A small flicker in her hands and her arms were covered in flames. She walked closer to the man and stood before him, staring deeply into his focused onyx eyes. "…don't expect me to sit and watch." She called off the flames and tiptoed, closing her eyes to lay a soft kiss on his lips before hastily moving away from his surprised form to continue with the nightly stroll. "C-come on! It's getting late! W-we better get back to the inn now!"

"…" The man stared at the nervously retreating red-head for a moment, smiling gratefully for her concern before nodding. "I will not… and…" His smile widened when he saw her almost tripping for a flagstone put on the ground unevenly to the others. "Thanks, Erza."

* * *

**Aren't I cruel?**

**I would love to sit and write more, but it's almost midnight and there's much to do tomorrow.**

**Again, thanks for the reviews, the encouraging words and advices, they're really appreciated.**

**Until next time, I hope you liked it.**

**Trashing out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**So the thing is like this, I spent my time reading stories for a long time and now I want to try and write one of my own.**

**I would try another manga but Fairy Tail got my attention, I'll go with it.**

**Disclaim: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

**AN: I'm alive! Okay, now that that's out of the way, let's start again. Hello, dear readers. This time I bring you something that it is not just a random scene. Of course not, not by a long shot. In truth, they are pieces and bits of a story that, luckily, one day will be written and completed in its entirety. I mean; remember what I said at the beginning? I'm just writing because I like the idea of writing randomly and about this universe created by Mashima but twisted by Kuro. Nothing more. I would like to write a story, but as I told you, my time is limited.**

**That aside, the rest of the one-shots will be continued as they had been so far.**

**This time, I just thought of dropping Mashima and his original work aside to write something completely thought by myself. I mean, like the last part of the last chapter. That, as Kuro told me, will give me more freedom and working space. If I want to have them in a hot spring, I can do that without bothering to look it up in the manga. If I want them to have a mission together when kids, I can do that too.**

**Huh.**

**I guess I have the theme for this chapter.**

* * *

**Natsu Rose**

_by Froxlozeddy_

_Year x782…_

"Where are we going again?" Natsu asked his overjoyed partner for the umpteenth time that hour, not having heard more from the Dragon Slayer than what was the objective of the mission.

They were going to travel somewhere westwards to recover an ancient artifact stolen from a museum.

From which museum or what was the reward was a complete mystery for the Knight, and something that made him angry, since Erza was bragging too much about it.

"You'll see later!" She yelled in answer for the –surprise- umpteenth time that hour. She wasn't going to lose this advantage over the pink-haired now that she had it.

The pink-haired checked the air and their surroundings, missing a patch of white that usually followed his friend. "Where's Carla?"

"Uh?" Erza looked over her shoulder to the knight, raising an eyebrow at him. "She said she wanted to stay with Lisanna… something about discussing the changes in the guild."

"And why didn't you call _Elfman_ to help you?" Even if the Take Over wizard and the Knight weren't in the best terms most of the time, he was someone important for the red-head, so he dared to ask. There were too many questions and doubts in Natsu's head, with the first on the list being, why him and not someone else? "Or someone else from the guild?"

"I… he's busy… training Mira or something…" The dragon slayer looked ahead quickly, not daring to let her slightly blushing face be seeing by the pink-haired. She scratched her cheek with a sole finger and shrugged, trying to sound nonchalant. "And… it's just that it's been some time since we did a mission together… you and me… that's all."

Despite hearing some truth in her words, and getting some shock as well, Natsu didn't buy her tone or try to avoid the topic of their mission's sensitive information.

So he pushed the matter one last time.

"Last time, Erza," the rose haired was losing his patience, and he was renowned for having little of it. "Tell me or face _it._"

The Dragon Slayer stopped her walk and flinched when the unmentionable punishment from the Knight was placed on the table. She knew better than to tempt luck but she really wanted to keep this a secret from Natsu.

So she just shrugged and continued, a bit stiff on her feet, but continued nonetheless.

"C-come on! We have to reach the place before midday!" Erza yelled and started to run, surprising the rose haired that just stood in his place watching her figure disappear further up the road.

He sighed and shook his head.

Why did he had to be in the guild today of all days?

* * *

_Later that day, in the city of Tevera…_

"This is the place?" Natsu asked with a raised eyebrow, watching the building in front of him with curiosity.

After catching up with the running red-head and getting the information out of her, in a non-gentle manner, the knight now knew that the mission was going to take place in a resort port city called Tevera, more accurately, its museum of local history.

The reward was a full of 500,000 jewels, that was to be divided in two equal parts.

And the mission was to recover something stolen from the place and return it to the hands of the director of the place.

But… the museum that contracted them was in a seriously bad shape in his sincere opinion, far away from the city and in a small slope surrounded by the forest. The walls were not painted, the doors were out their hinges, the windows broken and covered with planks of wood that seemed to have been set on fire recently.

Would they even have the money to pay for their services?

"Seems like it…" Erza stared at the doors for a moment before turning to face the Knight. "So… now what?"

"Uh?" Natsu's eyes were on the scarlet Dragon Slayer, his eyes screaming 'Seriously?' to her. "You were the one to bring us here… see if the client is inside or around the place."

"I can smell him," the red-head sniffed the air a bit and stared at the broken doors that were the entrance of the place. She raised a hand and pointed to them, not caring for the surprised squeak that came from behind them. "He's over there…"

"H-hello?" A nervous and weak voice greeted them from behind the doors; the man standing there was leaning over to see the two mages without exposing himself too much. He looked at them up and down and later fixed his glasses. "A-are you the people I hired for this sensible enterprise?"

"Sensible?" Natsu asked.

"Enterprise?" Erza followed, not knowing what the word meant, for starters.

"Yes, indeed," the man nodded and continued, moving away from the doors and showing himself to the light of the day. He was an average guy in his forties, wearing a brown suit and yellow tie. He looked more like a business man than any kind of museum director both wizards have ever seen. "I'm in serious need of people with talents that can help me recover my precious treasure."

"Treasure?" Erza asked again, looking the museum over, again. "You have this entire place just to show a treasure?"

"Not just any treasure, young girl." The client said with a small feeble laugh. "This place used to house the great treasure of Yadhyr Grave Neck, a famous pirate from the west!"

"Uh... I never heard of it… or him…" Natsu confessed with complete honesty, having read a lot but knowing nothing of the person mentioned to them. "Is it something important?"

"Of course it is important!" The client yelled in disbelief. He motioned to the city of Tevera and then to the museum. "Tevera wasn't always as prosperous as it is now… Grave Neck was once a citizen from this city, and even if he dedicated his life to piracy, he still sent most of his money to the Mayor of that time… to make the city move forward."

"Ah, so a wrongdoer with good intentions." Natsu concluded with a nod, crossing his arms in thinking. "Interesting and all, but that doesn't explain why the treasure of this pirate was stolen…"

"I don't know either, maybe it was just thievery or someone wanting to damage the museum…" The client frowned when looking back to his rundown building. "They assaulted the place and left it burning before leaving with what they were looking for…"

"Aye!" Erza raised a fist a lower it to have it in front of her face, excitement coming from every pore of her being. "Then we find the guys, kick their asses and return with the treasure! Easy!"

"It's not that easy, but yeah, I guess we will return before the end of the day…" Natsu agreed with some uncertainty, knowing by fact that thieves and their kind were seriously good at hiding in the wilderness. Plus, they knew the place, which were an advantage to them and a disadvantage to the FT mages; one that could lead them to more than just a couple of bruises and the failure of the mission. He grabbed the excited Dragon Slayer from the end of her scarf and dragged her towards the forest, not caring for her cries to let go of her. "We will search for them and retrieve this treasure, Mister…"

"Director Astor and yes…" The client nodded and returned to the insides of his museum, feeling a bit relieved now that someone was going to help him. "…good luck."

* * *

_A few hours later…_

"This is boring…" Erza muttered to herself after their search draw no results whatsoever. They have been scouting the surrounding forests around Tevera for a good time now and they still haven't found a single trace of the culprits, which was something discouraging for both mages.

Erza was losing her excitement.

And Natsu was getting annoyed by her whining.

"Why don't they appear and let us kick them?" Erza asked like a thug would, a really dumb thug. Natsu felt the need to face palm at the question but just gritted his teeth in answer, giving a shrug as an answer. "I mean, they are not expecting us to look for them, right?"

"Erza, just keep quiet and looking," Natsu ordered with his sterner tone, not wanting to hear another thing from his teammate. Enough was enough in this case. He eyed the forest around them and frowned, feeling the gaze of someone over him but not from where it came from. "They are here… somewhere… we just need to keep our eyes open."

"Aww~ but this is getting boring…" She lighted one hand with her fire and threw the small flame towards a batch of foliage to their right, burning down the bush and scaring the wild life around it. She sighed when the Knight gave her a sterner gaze for her actions but, ignoring it, she moved towards the bush and turned off what little fire was left before stopping in place to see her surroundings. Sniffing the air, staring intently at the trees and leaves, and whatever else that caught her attention until she finally picked up something foreign in the air. "There!"

She stood up and pointed to the north east of their position, surprising her partner by how fast she started to sprint in the direction she pointed at and causing a groan of frustration to reverberate in his throat.

She just couldn't pipe down her enthusiasm, could she?

"Erza!" He called, already running behind her with his mind focused on their surroundings. "Wait!"

* * *

_Later that night…_

"Here!"

Erza yelled to the top of her lungs, dropping a huge wooden chest with silver joints in front of the ecstatic owner of the museum. Natsu was a few meters behind her, dragging the group of burglars by a rope tied tightly around them. Not that he needed it; the guys looked comatose from a distance and unlikely to wake up and run away in the near future.

The red-headed girl rested a foot at the top of the chest, leaning onto it with an arm supporting her weight as she grinned contently. "So… where's our reward?"

"Y-y-you made it!" The director brought his hands up to his face, trying to hide his joy and disbelief. "I can't believe you made it! And so fast, too!"

"Yeah yeah, the reward…?" Erza repeated, trying not to sound too rude but wanting to end the deal and get what she wanted.

"Y-y-y-yes! The reward!" Astor proclaimed hastily, spinning around towards the museum and motioning for the mages to follow him inside. Chest included. "P-p-please! Leave the treasure in the main exposition area and come to my office, right away! Your reward awaits you!"

"Indeed, I want to leave to Magnolia as soon as possible." Natsu nodded with a pleased smile, releasing the rope that kept the burglars at hand and moving inside with Erza carrying the chest again, grunting at the weight of the old piece of wood and metal, and adjusting to it before moving through the broken doors. "There are other matters waiting for me at home."

"Didn't you say you were taking the week off?" Erza questioned her temporary partner with a curious glance threw over her shoulder. She found the man blushing slightly but keeping a serious face.

"I… there's a discount in the bakery shop this week." The pink-haired glared at the dragon slayer when he caught sight of a small smirk in her face, rooting her in place with his onyx eyes. "You won't say a thing about this to anyone."

"A-aye sir." Erza answered nervously, dropping the chest in the place where it was supposed to be and following the knight towards the administrative area of the building, where the director was waiting patiently for them, sitting behind his burned desk with two small papers in hand. That last thing made the wizards raise an eyebrow in wonder, and Erza to ask what it was by pointing a finger to them. "Uhm… wasn't the reward something like five hundred thousand jewels…?"

"Indeed, and you will receive them." Astor nodded and handed them the small papers to both of them, letting them read what was written in them with a small smile and all the patience in the world.

Both wizards gasped after they reached the middle of the letters.

"W-w-what…!?" Natsu exclaimed in horror, his face paling at what was written in the paper.

"Y-you can't be serious!" Erza, with her face red in embarrassment, slammed the paper in the director's desk, scaring the man a bit but not managing to wipe the smile off of his face.

"As today, the museum only has a part of the money that was supposed to be your reward." He scooted his chair back and bended down to pick something from below his desk, coming back up with two small bags that let sounds of coins be heard by the wizards when he rested them on top of the table. "Here are three hundred thousand jewels, divided in two to make it easy for you to separate."

"B-but this…!?" Natsu waved the paper in front of him frantically, not daring to take another look at it or take a look at his partner. "W-we…! Y-you…!"

"Tevera as a whole wanted to reward you both for bringing back what it is considered our local heritage, so they offered this in exchange of the money the museum cannot deliver… for now, that is." Astor got up from his chair and stood next to the window overlooking the port city down the slope and its path, a hand motioning towards the brightly lighted buildings and bustling streets among them. "A week fully paid in our city!"

Natsu's head turned slowly to look at Erza.

"You'll get to sleep in the best room of our hotel!"

Erza faced Natsu with a quick twist of her neck.

"Enjoy our first-class hot springs!"

Both were thinking the same thing.

"And most other entertainments that make, our city, the best choice for couples of all ages!"

'Oh fuck…'

**Put Le Continuation after these three dots…**

* * *

**AN: Huh. It seems I made this a two chaptered random scene, what a surprise. In all honesty, I wasn't planning to do another chapter for this scene, but I enjoyed writing it and I wanted to see a bit more. I'm sure many of you fell the same, so, wait a few days and I will be sure to bring you the "Le Continuation" of this randomness.**

**Thanks for the reviews, they were appreciated.**

**I hope you enjoyed this, too.**

**Now…**

**Trashing out.**

**Edit 04/23/13: Changes made to make the chapter more "consistent". Thanks to Ascarde for pointing it out. I'll discuss with Kuro, my beta-reader, about this mistake he failed to see.**


	7. Chapter 7

**So the thing is like this, I spent my time reading stories for a long time and now I want to try and write one of my own.**

**I would try another manga but Fairy Tail got my attention, I'll go with it.**

**Disclaim: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

**AN: BS… I'm pissed off for no reason. Endure my long ranting before I start with the chapter and suffer!**

**Just joking.**

**Nothing important to say; life is still life, I'm not having any good amount of free time, and my writing skills need some more work. The last is what I'm planning to improve. One last thing though, I'm changing something in this chapter, regarding the characters' list, and practicing something else called "Cliffhanger". Let's see if you can figure out the first thing.**

* * *

**Natsu Rose**

_by Froxlozeddy_

_Year x782…_

Busily walking their way down the main boulevard of Tevera, both wizards from Fairy Tail continued to disregard all stares and looks threw in their way, as well as avoiding the presence of each other as much as they could. Walking next to each other in the middle of the gossiping buyers and store owners and employees was not a good way to avoid the gossip but there was not much they could do about it.

Natsu feared Erza would get lost in the bustling streets, and Erza feared Natsu would punish her for getting off track.

Either way, they were stuck together in this.

And all because of some show of gratitude from the people; how the hell could they know the wizards would be over with the job by the end of the day, was beyond them.

"I swear I'll find the answer," Natsu bowed for the fifth time that hour, looking down in embarrassment when some girls that saw him with the red-haired Dragon Slayer sighed in disappointment. "No matter the cost."

"Can't we just go to the hotel and lock ourselves until the week is over?" Erza asked out of the blue, surprising the man and stopping him on his feet.

If there was something every guy in Fairy Tail knew, it was that the oh-so righteous wizard was one of the most perverted in between the male population… rivaling with both Makarov and Gildartz in lewd thoughts.

After shrugging off the offer and very _wrong_ thoughts crossing through his mind, he answered his teammate.

"I… I don't want to insult the people and their generosity." He coughed over a closed fist, closing his eyes in concentration for he knew he had a very noticeable blush on his cheeks that he wanted to force down before it could be seen. "It is better to endure it and be thankful…"

Erza stopped to stare at the man in question, tilting her head in confusion. "You sure?"

"Aye, let's go around the stores once more and then march to the hotel." He briefly ordered, averting his gaze when the red-haired tried to meet eyes with him. "We'll see if there's anything else to do around here tomorrow, something to keep us busy and not just enjoying the place…"

In other words, let's spend the less time alone as possible, or my imagination will dye my hair and face in due time.

Another confused stare but this time followed by a shrug of shoulders, Erza turned around and continued to march down the street, leaving the now sighing in relief pink-haired behind.

"Saved." He whispered to himself before marching to follow his teammate. He knew she would get lost if he didn't catch up to her in a moment.

* * *

_An hour later…_

"You are shitting me." Erza growled to the hotel owner as she stared at the room before her and her partner. Both were slack jawed at what they were seen, though the manager had a very happy smile on his face, even after hearing the woman and her words. "You ARE shitting me."

"Are you… ermmm… sure? Is this our room?" Natsu asked with his eyes glued to the only furniture meant for sleeping lying at the middle of the room, surround by many love-related decorations. All in all, Natsu's worst nightmare –aka dream, but not like the red-head needed to know- was now for real. It was a lovers' room, meant for people that ARE in love, not friends like them. "I-in such case… isn't there other room we can use?"

"Well, there is another room, but the bed still is a Queen sized, and it is one that must be shared as well." The man explained without losing his smile, thing that unnerved and marveled the wizards. The manager bowed in apology, noticing the slight discomfort of the teens after seeing their fidgeting and shared glances. "I'm terribly sorry, but it is either this room or the other. We have a large quantity of customers these days due to the fishing season, the museum and the city's popularity as a vacation spot."

"N-no, it's okay," Natsu quickly answered, not wanting to cause troubles. The people was already letting them enjoy the place without paying, they couldn't be picky when accepting the offer. "But… please, show us the other room."

Long awkward walk towards the other room, in the second floor, at the end of the hallway.

"Oh dear," the manager said with an apologetic bow, giving a step back from the now pale wizards. "It seems I was confused," he eyed the room and the lonely single bed against the wall, midway to the window and the bathroom. "That room I mentioned was taken earlier today."

"You… you…!?" Erza tried to choke the manager to death, but the pink-haired, after sorting his _thoughts_ and pilling them away in the depths of his mind, stopped her from doing so with a well-placed bump to her scalp. "Ouf!"

"T-then… let's go back to the other room." Natsu muttered with a half-hearted smile, his eyes sending short painful shivers down the poor manager's spine.

"A-aye aye! Follow me!"

Long awkward walk back to the other room, in the first floor, at the end of the hallway.

They found one of the clerks going out the room with a clearly pleased smile on his face, which turned to a thin line when the manager and the two wizards came into view, especially when meeting eyes with his very nervous boss. "Tanaka-san? What's wrong?"

"N-nothing, don't worry about it." He said hurriedly, pointing a finger to the room behind the young man with a lot of willpower to shrug off the piercing stare on his back. "Is the room empty? Our customers want to stay in this one after all."

"Eh, no, Tanaka-san, it was taken a few moments ago." The young clerk said, scratching the back of his head in wonder before walking away, back to the main lobby. "I'll go back to the front desk."

"A-aye boy…" Tanaka sweated bullets after hearing the news, the piercing stare now turned to a glare. And he didn't want to turn around to face it. He just spun around and, not looking up, started to lead the way back to the second floor. "P-p-please, follow me."

Long dangerous walk back to the only vacant room in the hotel, in the second floor, at the end of the hallway.

"E-e-enjoy your sta-" Glare. "Eeek! Good bye!"

Closing the door behind him, the manager made a run for it to the main lobby, where he was going to drink a hot cup of tea and some aspirins before heading to bed earlier than usual.

Natsu stared at the door for a good moment before turning to face the small room. There was a single bed, a desk with a chair, one couch meant for reading, a closet next to the bed, and a bathroom opposite to the bed. He sighed, looking at his knocked out partner, who was now snoring away her worries. He made the most rational action and dropped the red-haired Dragon Slayer on the bed, covering her with the sheets before he took some extra ones in the closet and made a way to sleep on the couch.

As uncomfortable as it might be, it was the only thing that he could do.

'You could always stare at Erza's sleeping form, you know?' A voice in his head whispered with no restraint on the perverted tone it had, making the man flinch and take a peek at the sleeping woman, out of curiosity, of course. 'Yeah~ that's what I'm talking about~'

He continued to stare, gazing at her peaceful face, her even breathing, her now soft snores, and her movements below the covers… how one leg came out from one side of the bed while doing so and showed him her simply beautiful legs.

Many in the guild agreed that if it wasn't because Erza was more tomboyish than girly, they would hit on her, even Gajeel… if it wasn't for his interest on Cana, but that's beside the point. Even Natsu wondered how it would be to date a girl again, or better said, actually date a girl. Things with Ultear at the tower were more instantaneous than anything, and more artificial too, since despair and fear drove them to cling to each other during their days in that place, so, he wondered… 'Would actually date another girl be a good idea?'

Let's be honest, he didn't only have Erza to ask out if he wanted to make a test-run on the dating issue, but also Lucy, Lisanna, Mirajane… even Levy and Evergreen could be a possibility. Well, the last was not the best option, especially so when taking into account the woman's obsession with him. He was known as Oberon, King of the Fairies, and she wanted to be with him because of the title of Queen… or Titania, whatever suits her better. 'So Evergreen is a big no from the very start.'

Okay…

'Let's evaluate…' He thought with his eyes and mind now focusing on the matter more seriously. 'Lucy strips every second, out of habit, yeah, but she does it… and even if that's not… entirely _bad_, I don't like the idea of every guy staring at her when she does it.' He shook his head. 'Lucy's out of the list.'

'Cana…' He shook his head again. '…Gajeel has his eyes on her.'

'Lisanna…?' He now wondered if it was a good idea. 'She IS one of the most normal girls in the guild, besides Levy and Bizca…' He was interested now, though his interest faded instantly when he remembered her siblings. 'Elfman as a _bother_-in-law… no thank you, and Mira is not a bad decision either but she's related to the idiot, even if she's sweeter than her little sister…'

He returned his gaze to the faced down sleeping woman, who now had most of her body out of the covers; she continued to snore away the night without a single worry. 'Is Erza the only viable option here?' He asked to himself, an image of purple hair dancing in his mind that he shrugged off in less than a second. 'Ultear… she's not even into consideration…' His eyes narrowed, his right eye flinching a bit at the memory. 'Not after what happened.'

He sighed deeply, his mood now turning grim. He just had to think of the woman for a second to remember all of his pain, the things he couldn't do and that he needed to mend before his life ends. His friends, those still trapped inside the lonely tower in the middle of nowhere. 'I'll get them out of there... Kagura, Meredy, Millianna, Wally… just wait… wait until I get stronger.'

"Natsu?" A voice snapped him out of his musings. "What are you doing?"

"Uh?" Said young man looked up from the floor he was staring intently at and met the disheveled form of the sleepy Dragon Slayer with his eyes widening and his early blush returning at full strength. Her vest was missing and her hair was a sexy unruly mess; the scarf clutched around her chest was undone and hanging because of her breasts, covering them partially if not slightly. Letting a good amount of flesh be seeing by the secret pervert. 'I will not ask Master for those books, ever again!'

"Yo, Natsu?" He snapped out of his trance and returned to reality, his mind going into overdrive when he saw the woman leaning down to check his temperature with one hand. Did she notice she didn't have the scarf covering her chest any longer!? "Are you feeling sick or something?"

"I-I-I-I'm…!" He stuttered terribly, his eyes not leaving the two moons hanging just a few centimeters from his face. Oh, if he could just take a feel of them, for curiosity purposes only, nothing lewd or wrong. They were friends after all, she will understand. 'N-no! Stop it! This is ERZA we're talking about!' Quickly shaking his head, he moved aside the hand over his forehead and later punched the girl in the face, sending her flying back to bed, knocked out unconscious. "Have some decency, dammit!"

"…" Erza's answer was silence. Not that she could say something when she had the lights punched out of her, but still.

Natsu took a quick moment to ease his breathing and clear his mind of dirty thoughts. 'No matter if she's the only viable option, there's no way I can see her beyond friendship!' He stood up from the couch, letting the covers he was using fall to the ground as he neared the knocked out red-head. His eyes averted automatically to the window and the crescent moon that was reflected by the ocean, not daring to take a peek of Erza's still uncovered chest. He moved as best he could and covered her with the sheets again, sighing in relief when he managed to do so without glancing too much – without glancing at her breasts again, yeah, that's right.

He moved now, relaxing completely when the matter was solved and there was nothing more on his to-do list than sleep and be ready for the next day.

But then, the sound of ruffling clothes made his actions of picking up the covers from ground come to a halt.

"Natsu…"

He froze completely. His muscles tensing in fear when the thought of his teammate's voice sounded feminine and attractive, for the first time in ages, crossed his mind. It was a moan, right? At least, the lacrima-audios Makarov leant him and the books he got by himself told him that, but… seriously? His name?

Out of everything and anything that she could have said while asleep, she moans his name?

He shook his head in dry amusement. 'She's just messing with me…'

Natsu turned his head slowly to see her and what he saw caught him by surprise.

He smiled at the picture.

**Le Continuation after these three dots…**


End file.
